1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pyrimidinyloxy(thio) quinoline derivative, preparation process of the derivative, and an agri-horticultural fungicide comprising the derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Related Art of the Invention
European Patent 326330 has disclosed that quinolines having aryloxy or arylthio at the position-4 have fungicidal activity.
However, the compounds described in the patent have primarily substituted phenyl as aryl groups. Heterocyclic groups disclosed are merely each one or two examples of pridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl and tetrazolyl, respectively. It is described that these heterocyclic groups exhibit very low or no controlling effect for diseases. Consequently, the subject matter of the above patent is that quinolines having substituted phenoxy at the position-4 of quinoline ring have an excellent controlling effect for diseases. The present inventors have conventionally paid attention to the good affinity of pyrimidines for organism and have investigated development of physiologically active substances. Accordingly, they have focused attention to the fact that quinolines having pyrimidinyloxy or pyrimidinylthio at the position-4 are novel compounds and have not yet been investigated at all, and have started investigation. For the purpose of comparison, compounds which are described to be excellent in the above patent have been tested. As a result, compounds having high controlling effect have caused chemical injury for crop plants, and those having low chemical injury have led to low controlling effect and been unsuitable for practical use.